


A.M.

by babygrill



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, clingy ting, idols zhengkun, mornings with zhengkun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygrill/pseuds/babygrill
Summary: a busy morning within zhengkun's household





	A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry it took me almost a month to post another fic and im so sorry for this fic i just rushed it and i went on with the flow idek i would be back with another worthy fic next time i promise im sorry again but i hope you'll enjoy

"kuuuuuunnn~" zhengting called out to xukun, arms open wide and lips formed into a cute pout

xukun, who just got out of the the bathroom to pee walked over to zhengting and gave the elder a hug

"clingy again huh?" xukun asked, pinching zhengting's cheeks squishing and mashing it like its a damn stress ball

"ugh xukun you're ruining the facemask i applied last night" zhengting muttered

"what's the use of you using so many and expensive facemasks, you dont need that, you're still handsome anyways" with that xukun gave zhengting a small peck on his cheek that resulted on making zhengting blush 

zhengting tried to get away from xukun and turned his head away from the younger to hide his embarassment

" tingting cant handle a small compliment cant he?" xukun teased, his hands coming to tickle zhengting as zhengting tries to push xukun away and telling him to stop

"xukun ahaha stop it -- you know im ticklish!" zhengting squealed, trying to catch his breath in between his laugh

xukun just smiled sheepishly as he continues to tickle zhengting, hands flinging everywhere trying to attack every exposed skin of the elder, they continued this for atleast 5 minutes when zhengting practically begged xukun to stop anymore since he cant breathe

"kun -- ahaha - kun wai- kun ahahaha stop it -" 

"i like hearing you laugh this is worth it" xukun added slowly halting his tickles as he moves and lays beside zhengting's body, sheets and pillows scattered everywhere as well as sweat drizzling down the sides of zhengting's face

zhengting took the opportunity to nazzle xukun's neck, wrapping his right arm on xukun's belly as well as swinging his right foot to rest on xukun's lower body, trapping the boy and pulling him closer

"youre covered in a sweat and you're hugging me ting" 

"we should share everything right?"

"thats very not like you zhengting, youve been different lately, are you pregnant?"

zhengting managed a sound of disagreement, hugging the younger tighter in his arms

"no of course not you idiot, i love you" zhengting muttered under his breath as he lift up his eyes to meet xukun's

"i love you too baby, you know that right?"

"yes i do and i just want to say that im so thankful to have you by my side and i love you so damn much" then zhengting tilted his head to kiss xukun on the lips and xukun returning the kiss and turning it into something deeper

xukun then untangled zhengting's arms and trapped the boy with his arms by zhengting's side, kissing and nibbling at zhengting's soft lips as zhengting raised his hand to play over xukun's hair

it went on something like that for a few minutes not until the clock made a 'ting' sound pulling the two away from their business xukun suddenly looked at the clock beside their nightstand and it says '8:00'

"ting we should get going we have like a schedule at 9" xukun suddenly remembers that made zhengting groaned in disapproval

"remind me next time that i shouldve not become an idol" but before xukun would open his mouth to make zhengting guilty zhengting immediately cut off the younger

"stop overacting im just joking" 

"look who’s talking"

"shut up" zhengting added pushing the younger away and getting on his feet as he makes his way at the shower

"be quick you're turning into a lin yanjun you showered for like an hour and a half yesterday" xukun recalled, looking over at zhengting

"it was only an hour you idiot" zhengting argued

"well thats still long, now hurry up i dont want our manager to nag at us again not unless you want me to join you or anything, im not opposing the idea even" xukun naughtily added, giving off an innocent tone while saying the last ones

"whatever you say cai xukun" zhengting paused and gave xukun a wicked smile 

in the end they ended up one hour late, and we're pretty sure that zhengting's laugh is not the only thing worth it to hear for mr. cai xukun


End file.
